heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo
Turbo, also known as King Candy, is the main antagonist of Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film Wreck-It Ralph ''and a posthumous antagonist of its 2018 sequel ''Ralph Breaks the Internet. He was the boss of Sour Bill, Wynnchel and Duncan (and the Cy-Bugs at the end shortly before his demise). He was also the arch-nemesis of Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreck-It Ralph. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also played Lenny in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Ice Age, the Duke of Weselton in Disney's Frozen, Alistair Krei in Disney's Big Hero 6, Duke Weaselton in Disney's Zootopia, Van Wayne in Powerless, and Ludo in Disney XD's Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Personality From the very beginning, Turbo was an arrogant and conceited character. He adored the attention given to him by gamers and the praise that came with being the star of a popular console. Having adopted an inflated ego, Turbo became obsessed with preserving his popularity and was deathly determined to remain, in his own words "the greatest racer ever" in the arcade — even if it meant taking over other games and eliminating innocents in the process. Turbo spent the latter half of his life as King Candy — the eccentric and flamboyant ruler of Sugar Rush. With a penchant for giggling, King Candy carried himself with a bubbly yet posh conduct, giving off the impression that he was a benevolent and fun-loving ruler (his favorite pastime apart from racing included throwing candy to his adoring fans while shouting "Have some candy!"). He was the character with the highest stats, especially in speed, was always selected by default and adored by the other racers, particularly Taffyta Muttonfudge. Underneath this jovial image, however, King Candy remained vain and corrupt. He was extremely possessive of Sugar Rush— demanding that he be addressed as the "rightful ruler" when introduced by Sour Bill — and flaunted his status as king by having his trademark and likeness plastered throughout the game. When threatened, King Candy's normally cheerful demeanor would become ruthless and violent. Coupled with his dangerously short temper, this hinted at the king's true nature. He also showed signs of sadism, being particularly fond of locking people in his "Fungeon". King Candy's most essential attribute was his intelligence. With this, he was able to remain in power for a total of 15 years. He was cunningly deceptive, exploiting his noble appearance and charisma to manipulate those around him into believing his actions were for the purpose of keeping Sugar Rush "safe". An example of this is when he manipulated Ralph into keeping Vanellope from racing, claiming that her life would be at risk should she ever do so. King Candy developed throughout the film, both in appearance and motives. Having gone from a racer to a king to a virus, his motives elevated from a mere lust for fame and attention to an additional lust for power and authority. Once he became a Cy-Bug, King Candy sought to rule not only Sugar Rush, but the entire arcade and was looking forward to doing so. Traits like these are what ultimately made King Candy a "Virus", what video game characters christened dangerous threats that could spread and control. In relation to this he proved to be a difficult force to defeat, having endured two supposed "deaths" prior to his final demise — each time he resurfaced, he was more powerful and sinister than his previous incarnation. In the end, King Candy could be considered as a sociopath. Beneath the mirage of a pleasant figure and comedic relief lies a wicked and psychopathic malefactor with a lack of boundaries and thirst for attention and power, willing to achieve these obsessions by any means necessary regardless of the consequences. Appearance As Turbo Turbo was a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with no visible irises, and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appears to be dark eye bags and laugh lines around his mouth, giving his face an overall skeletal look. His entire head was covered by a white racing helmet that was painted with a red signature "T" (for Turbo), and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit. On the Turbo Time cabinet he had a more cartoony face, white eyes and teeth and his helmet was painted with a red streak in the center. As King Candy King Candy was a bald, white-skinned old man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He had beady brown eyes and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose. The king's most notable feature would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. He wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden and caramel pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden and caramel helmet, and black racing goggles with red lenses. His kart, formerly Vanellope's seemed to be made almost completely out of sugar. In most promotional materials King Candy was seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As a Cy-Bug As a Cy-Bug, Turbo was about 30 feet (9 m) long and his face repeatedly glitched over from King Candy to Turbo as if a render error, though King Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish, could curl into a ball for protection or attacking and had a neck that could expand in length. Also, in his King Candy face, his teeth has been filed very sharp. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen on his face along with a yellow marking under his crown. King Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently becoming a permanent part of his body. With his transformation, he gained sugar-coated hot pink wings for flight that could fold in and out at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. King Candy also retained his cufflinks, lace collar and red bow-tie with the transformation. Film Background Turbo is the former titular ruler of the 8-bit arcade racing game Turbo Time. When a newer and fancier arcade racing game called RoadBlasters came in and stole Turbo's thunder, he became consumed with envy that he abandoned his own game and tried to take over the game for himself. However, instead of getting his attention back, he ended up putting both'' Turbo Time'', RoadBlasters ''and (presumably) himself out of order for good. This was a well-known story to all video game characters (including the boss villains) and was used as a warning to what could happen if someone abandons his or her own game - which would later be referred to as "going Turbo" which describes the act of game-jumping, particularly if disastrous results ensue. However, it turns out that Turbo survived, disguised himself as a character called King Candy and re-programmed the 1997 arcade racing game ''Sugar Rush to make his new persona the lead character just to get his attention back. King Candy portrays himself as the benevolent lead character in Sugar Rush, always giving sweets to its people. He is the character with the highest stats, especially in speed, and he is always selected by default. The speedster monarch is specially afraid of a little girl known as Vanellope von Schweetz, whose code he originally tried to delete, regaining her place as a racer, claiming that she is a glitch. He is adored by the Sugar Rush racers, particularly Taffyta Muttonfudge. When Candy notices that Ralph came to Sugar Rush, he does not exactly welcome him to his homeland with open arms and wants to know why Ralph is game-jumping. His cohorts are Sour Bill, his depressed diminutive lackey, and Wynnchel and Duncan, his two donut cop henchmen. Ralph tries to explain he stumbled into Sugar Rush by accident after getting his medal from Hero's Duty and that Vanellope used the medal to buy entry into the race. However, rather than letting Ralph get his medal back, King Candy instead demands his henchmen to send him away. This forces an angry Ralph to escape and strike a deal with Vanellope that she will return his medal back if she wins the race. When none of his cohorts are able to find Ralph and Vanellope, King Candy decides to take action by entering into the game's code room, where he successfully retrieves Ralph's medal. He manages to locate Ralph and returns the medal in exchange for his help. Candy explains that if Vanellope wins the race, she'll be added into the Race Roster, where players can choose her an avatar, and that her glitching will make them think the game's broken and it will be put out of order and Vanellope will die with it (since her glitching cannot allow to leave the game). With that in mind, Ralph reluctantly smashes Vanellope's kart before returning back to his game in disgrace, which allowed King Candy to finally capture Vanellope and confine her in a dungeon with chains. However, noticing a picture of Vanellope on the side of the game console, Ralph returns back to Sugar Rush and interrogates Sour Bill with this fact. This finally forces Sour Bill to confess that Vanellope was an actual racer and that King Candy messed with her programming by attempting to delete her code, which made her a glitch in the first place. Sour Bill also explains that the only way to cure Vanellope's glitching problem is for her to cross the finish line in the race (regardless of whatever place she is in), which is why Candy was bent on forbidding her from racing in the first place. Realizing now that Candy lied to him, Ralph frees Vanellope and gets his friend Fix-It Felix to repair Vanellope's kart so that she participate in the race. During the climax, as Vanellope is trying to beat Candy in the race, he suddenly tackles Vanellope's kart with his, attempting to run Vanellope off the track. The angered ruler tries to beat her by smashing her with his candy cane, but she manages to grab the cane and transfer her glitch abilities to Candy, causing him to glitch himself and expose him as Turbo in front of Ralph, Felix and the citizens of Sugar Rush. With his true identity discovered, Turbo confesses he reprogrammed Sugar Rush to suit his needs and attempts to kill Vanellope by ramming into a sign, but she glitches herself and her kart away from certain death. Just as Turbo is about to follow suit, he gets eaten by a Cy-Bug that appears on the track. He survives this ordeal as Cy-Bugs become whatever they consume, transforming Turbo into a monstrous Cy-Bug abomination. As Sugar Rush is about to be consumed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, Ralph initiates a plan to destroy them by wrecking the Mentos stalactites towards the Diet Cola geyser that will set off a light beacon. Just as Ralph is about to finish wrecking the Mentos, Turbo arrives to the scene in his Cy-Bug form, announcing that he has finally become a powerful virtual virus and that he will destroy the entire arcade by taking over any game he wants. As such, Ralph and Turbo engage into a fight, ending with Turbo grabbing Ralph and flying up into the sky, where he intends to force Ralph witnessing a helpless Vanellope about to be killed by several Cy-Bugs. Turbo declares that it's "game over" for Ralph and Vanellope, but Ralph disagrees and he frees himself from Turbo's wrath and makes one final blow at the Diet Cola geyser. As Ralph is about to fall into the Diet Cola lava, Vanellope saves him just in time using her own glitching abilities (which she can now control) and another kart. The lava spews out of the bottle-shaped volcano and attracts all of the Cy-Bugs to their deaths by vaporizing them on contact. Turbo attempts to resist it, but his Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he is lured into the beacon, instantly killing him for good. Since Turbo belonged in his previous game, "Turbo Time" (which was out of order for good), and that video game characters are unable to regenerate outside of their own games, he is gone for good. Abilities Besides being a notable racer, his ambitions and envy drove him to learn new things and brew up nefarious plots. He's the only video-game character presumed to have managed to crack the Sugar Rush security code (which was a reference to what's known as the Konami code) and re-program it to become the main character, while leaving Vanellope out. When it comes to physical strength, he is a weakling; but that changed when he was nearly devoured by a Cy-Bug and manages to merge with it, gaining great strength in the process as well as the ability to fly. Gallery IMG 0079-0.PNG|King Candy Trivia * King Candy's design resembles the Mad Hatter, a character from another animated film by Disney titled Alice in Wonderland. He may have also been resembled candy-maker Willy Wonka from the classic 1971 movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. In the playable, browser-based game adaptation of Sugar Rush, one can unlock King Candy himself as a playable racer simply by typing in the code "KING CANDY". In the Japanese version, this code is "7eleven". In early stages of production, King Candy owned a unicorn with a candy corn-themed horn named Skittles, name that is that of the real-life candy. As King Candy, his fans were anthropomorphic popcorn. * Turbo looks very different from his promotional art render of himself on the side of his game cabinet, with his render showing a much happier and cartoonier appearance. In his actual game, Turbo (and the twins) look much more fatigued and gaunt. He and Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit? are similar in many ways: Both tried to take over another dimension; for Judge Doom, it would be the Toon World while for Turbo, it would be the videogame arcade. Their true form is revealed at the climax of their respective films; Judge Doom's true form was revealed after getting flattened by a steam roller while Turbo's true form was revealed from Vanellope's glitching via contact during their struggle. Category:Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Deceased characters Category:Cheaters Category:Video game characters Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonist